This invention relates to carbacyclin derivatives, and in particular to carbacyclin derivatives with anti-ulcer action.
Carbacyclin derivatives share in common the carbacyclin structure which is of the formula (A): ##STR2##
Carbacyclin and its derivatives are chemically stable and have various physiological effects, including inhibition of blood platelet aggregation (GB Patent Specification No. 2012265A, U.S. Pat. No. 4,238,414).
Compounds such as those of formula (B) below are now being developed as therapeutic agents for treatment of thrombosis. ##STR3##
More generally, the literature such as GB Patent Specification No. 2012265A, U.S. Pat No. 4,238,414 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,338,457 disclose that compounds of the formula (B), wherein the group R is an alkenyl group, have a variety of actions, including inhibition of blood platelet aggregation, anti-ulcer activity, inhibition of gastric juice secretion, and bronchodilatory activity.